


Captain Jack Rackham, his autobiography

by amoama



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Not even a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Jack is writing his book.





	Captain Jack Rackham, his autobiography

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithilien/gifts), [AmyriadfthINGs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/gifts).



> Written when hiding from the awful bit with Teach.

Jack Rackham is writing his book. A biography, of sorts. The story of Captain Jack Rackham and some, assorted, others, of varying degrees of importance to Jack, and by extension, the world. 

Truth is a matter of perspective, of course. And the truth he’s telling is his own. Already he has been unable to resist a few tweaks, designed to reflect the spirit of Jack Rackham more effectively then the actual events may actually have done. Tweaks only. So far. 

Anne reads the chapters as he writes them. She corrects a lot. Her perspective is different, less _descriptive_. She is surprised by how much she has forgotten. Not by how much Jack has remembered though. He was always narrating this shit as he went along, storing it away for just this moment. 

She erases some of his worst ‘amplifications’ (‘ _the fuck it happened like that_ ’) but she leaves others – the ones that make her smile because they are just so _Jack_. 

When she gets to the chapter about her she cries like a baby while Jack just shrugs helplessly. “Take it out,” she tells him, and he does, of course. She saves the pages though, they’re her most precious possession.


End file.
